Resolution
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Jethro faces his feelings for Tony and says a tender goodbye.This is a companion piece to Anthem The reading order for the stories in this miniseries is Anthem, Affirmation, Declaration, Resolution.


Title:Affirmation (1/1)

Author:Bree (TaylorGibbs)

Fandom:NCIS

Category:Slash (implied)

Pairing:Gibbs/DiNozzo

Rating:FRT

Spoilers:Post Requiem (Episode 507)

Summary:Jethro faces his feelings for Tony and says a tender goodbye.

Feedback: Any way you want to send it :)

This is a companion piece to Anthem (http/ The reading order for the stories in this miniseries is

Anthem, Affirmation, Declaration, Resolution.

Shannon Gibbs wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace as they watched Jethro and Tony sleeping. Jethro had nearly joined them in the afterlife earlier today, but Tony had snatched him from the jaws of death, bringing him back to where he belonged—among the living.

As much as Shannon and Kelly wanted to hug him again, they knew he had a lot of good to do in the world. Shannon was so proud of all the work he done and all the lives he'd impacted. Only through their deaths had Jethro grown into the man who fought for answers.

"Tony is good for him, Mommy? Isn't he?" 

"He is, Kelly. Tony makes Dad remember how to live, even when he's driving your father crazy."

"But he isn't now. He saved Dad's life and then came here to make sure Daddy was okay. He didn't call like Abby did or give coffee like McGee did. And he loves Dad, and Dad loves him. That makes all the difference, Mom."

Shannon nodded and walked closer to the bed where Tony and Jethro were snuggled together, their breathing even, their faces relaxed. Kelly hopped up on the bed, giving first Tony and then her father a tight hug. If only Jethro could feel Kelly's embrace.

Shannon sat on the edge of the bed, touching Tony's handsome face. Though he'd been coughing earlier, he was now breathing deeply with no sign of congestion or wheezing. She thanked God that Tony's sacrifice didn't seem to have any lasting repercussions. Jethro was just starting to live again and losing Tony would completely destroy his spirit.

"Tony, I know you can't hear me, but I must say this. Thank you for loving Jethro. Thank you for saving him, and thank you for reminding him how to live and love. Someday, many years from now, I'll be able to thank you in person. Until that time please take care of Jethro for us."

Tony stirred, blinking his eyes open and Shannon flinched, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"Who're you?" Tony reached up to touch her hand where it rested on his cheek and Shannon audibly gasped. He looked more closely at her, sitting up now, glancing over at Kelly as well. "No! You can't have him, Shannon. I need him."

The young man was close to tears and Shannon automatically wrapped her arms around him. There wasn't time to figure out why he could see them, not when he clearly needed comfort. 

"Tony, we're not taking him away from you! I promise. We just wanted to visit for a while. We've never been seen before."

"You were today, earlier," Tony said hoarsely. "He saw you while I was trying to get him back."

"I know. I'm so glad he listened to Kelly." Shannon knew they couldn't spend much more time here. This was a clear breach of the rules and there would be repercussions. "Love him as best you can, Tony. Thank you for caring for Jethro."

"My daddy loves you, Tony. He's just not so good with words."

"I can learn to be." The voice, husky, soft, startled them all.

Shannon had been so focused on Tony that she hadn't realized Jethro had awakened. His voice was thick with emotion and tears slowly ran down his face. The three of them all moved as one to hold him and Jethro let out a sound of pure joy.

"I wish we could stay, Jethro, but this can only be a short visit. I heard everything you said, and I'm happy. I do approve, honey. And I love you so much, but loving me shouldn't keep you from living any longer. Kelly and I will always be here for both of you. You may not be able to see us, but then again, you just might. Call for us, Jethro. We'll always be watching over you."

"Shan…" He reached for her and she squeezed his hand. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

Shannon cupped his cheek. "You have nothing to apologize for, Jethro. I love you too. The best way to honor us is to allow Tony in."

She leaned in and kissed him gently, sealing their relationship in a caress of pure love.

"And I love you, pumpkin. Thanks for telling me to go back today."

"You're welcome, Daddy. Tony? Thank you for saving Maddie. I was helping Daddy but I needed you to help Maddie."

"You're very welcome, Kelly," Tony said in a reverent tone. "Thanks for bringing your dad back to me."

"Treat him real good, Tony! And you too, Daddy. No more headslaps."

"Not even if he's a big pest?"

"Not even then!" Kelly gave him another huge hug. "We don't want to go, Daddy, but we have to. Tell Maddie she's the greatest. And Daddy? Tony loves you, stop scowling so much. You need to smile more."

Jethro gave his daughter a gentle smile, brushing her hair off her forehead before kissing her there. "I'll try, Kelly. You take care of your mom for me, okay?"

"We'll take care of each other, as long as you and Tony promise to do the same." Shannon reached for Kelly's hand and nudged Tony closer to Jethro. "I'll see if we can visit every so often. We love you, Jethro, Tony." 

Shannon and Kelly both hugged the boys and walked out of the room hand in hand.

"That really happened?" 

"It did, Jethro. You okay?" 

Jethro pulled Tony close. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm here and you're here and I just had something incredible happen. And you're here, Tony." He laughed, a sound half wondrous and half broken.

"And you love me?"

"And I love you. Can we get some shut-eye now, Tony?"

"You got it, Jethro." 

Tony gently wiped his lover's tears away before closing his eyes, his head resting on the warmth of Jethro's chest. He dozed off comforted by the older man's steady heartbeat.

Jethro stroked Tony's hair for a long time. When his breathing deepened, Jethro looked at the ceiling. "Thank you, whoever made this happen. I'll do right by him."


End file.
